


Жар в крови

by Catwolf



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Group Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Explicit Sex, PWP without Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Бывают ночи, когда ему хочется забыться. Позволить жару в крови вытеснить мысли и сомнения…
Relationships: Horatio/Hamlet, Original Male Character(s)/Hamlet





	Жар в крови

В маленькой трактирной спальне царит темнота, разгоняемая лишь огоньками нескольких свечей. Почти всё пространство занимает низкая широкая кровать, единственное крохотное окошко закрыто ставнями — да и всё равно на улице сейчас ночь.  
Свечи горят в закопчённых медных подсвечниках на деревянном столике в углу. Больше чем одна свеча — уже роскошь для многих из тех, кто останавливается в подобных трактирах… но нынче ночью эту спальню снимает не бедняк.  
Знать, скрывающая своё распутство, дородному трактирщику тоже привычна. Он никогда не пытается выяснить, кто решил провести у него разгульную ночь — не всё ли равно, если платит звонкой монетой? Одежда может быть богаче или беднее, кошелёк — пустым или туго набитым, но на поверку все мы, грешные, одинаковы. Богачи просто в своих домах да замках стыдятся — видать, свечей там больно много да любопытных глаз и ушей. А на деле и им не чужды ни супружеские измены, ни весёлые оргии.  
Трактирщик не пускает к себе на постой только тех, кто склонен слишком громко шуметь — зачем привлекать внимание городской стражи? Ну, и совсем уж непотребных девок, у него ведь приличный трактир. Хоть ты и шлюха, а будь любезна выглядеть так, чтоб в тебя на улицах не плевали.  
Молодые (и не только) содомиты здесь тоже бывают нередко. Ох, Господи, все мы не без греха, у каждого он свой… Ну да ладно, главное, чтоб деньги в кошельке водились и с улицы ничего не было слышно. А он что, он трактирщик, а не духовник.  
Своего сегодняшнего гостя — он всегда просит побольше свечей — трактирщик знает хорошо. Специально держит для него свечи из пчелиного воска, чтоб салом не воняли. Он-то, конечно, всегда в простом чёрном плаще приходит, с головой в него кутается, но…  
Трактирщик-то не дурак, дураку добрым хозяином не стать. И как вообще можно думать, что умный человек — вроде хозяина трактира — не узнает тебя в лицо, если ты…  
Но в том-то и дело, господа, что дураку хозяином трактира не быть. А умный примет с поклоном монету да язык за зубами удержит.  
И поэтому трактирщик держит для своего гостя дорогие восковые свечи и только провожает его взглядом, когда тот поднимается по скрипучей деревянной лестнице на второй этаж — стройная юношеская фигура, закутанная в чёрный плащ, капюшон сбросил, ступив на лестницу, и золотистые волосы чуть отливают в рыжину.  
У королевы Гертруды волосы такие же. Трактирщик её однажды видел — в карете со стражей проезжала да в окно выглянула. Молодо королева выглядит, не старятся женщины в дворцовых залах, как в полях да на кухнях…  
Гость тем временем уже дошёл своим лёгким пружинистым шагом до верха лестницы. Сегодня снова не один, а с другом. Тот следует за ним — такой же чёрный плащ, смоляные волосы, смуглая кожа. Нездешний, знамо дело.  
У каждого свой грех. Будь ты хоть простолюдин, хоть купец, хоть дворянин. А хоть и…  
Трактирщик опускает полновесную золотую монету в глубокий кожаный кошель на поясе и напоминает себе, что надо держать язык за зубами.

Свечи горят на столике в углу. Огоньки колеблются, отбрасывают причудливые тени — как в театре бродячих актёров — на стены и потолочные балки.  
От огня ли свечей так жарко? Или от порочного жара, разлитого в крови?  
Гамлет чувствует сильные руки Горацио, тот обнимает его сзади, уложив головой между своих ног и откинувшись на спинку кровати. Горацио не по душе подобные ночи, Гамлет видит смутную тень горечи и недовольства в его тёмных глазах — но он никогда не скажет ни слова упрёка. Он слишком верный друг, слишком…  
…слишком любит того, кто далеко не всегда уверен, что достоин любви.  
Тело пылает — не от лихорадки и не от тепла, царящего в комнате, но от губительной похоти, сжигающей изнутри. Быть может, он и впрямь таков же, как его мать? Или просто похоть и её утоление — лучший способ забыться, более действенный, чем вино или погружение в книги?  
Он обнажён ниже пояса, ноги бесстыдно раскинуты, просторная сорочка из тонкого белого шёлка сбилась, открывая всё, что принято скрывать от чужих взоров. Широкая ладонь Горацио, на которой мозолей от оружия не меньше, чем въевшихся пятен от чернил, поглаживает по груди в расшнурованном и распахнутом вороте.  
Гамлет на миг запрокидывает голову, ловит взгляд умных тёмных глаз друга — любящий, нежный, прощающий. Всё хорошо, мой милый принц, я с тобой. Я всегда буду с тобой. Что бы ни случилось. Как бы ты себя ни повёл.  
Взгляд принца скользит по потолочным балкам, перемещается на дверь. Здоровенный кряжистый моряк мнётся на пороге, пожирает его горящими похотью глазами — о, он хорошо научился распознавать похоть в чужих взглядах, знать умеет её скрывать ещё хуже простого люда! — и явно не решается войти.  
Знает, кто перед ним?.. Неужто? Нет, едва ли. Просто понимает, что «молодой содомит» оказался кем-то из высшей знати. Нет, этот добрый моряк не может знать, насколько высшей.  
Гамлет проводит языком по губам. Они сухи и шершавы, хотя жажды он не испытывает.  
— Что, добрый моряк, я недостаточно хорош? — он улыбается, чуть шевелит ногой, сбивая простыню.  
— Да уж куда лучше, — бормочет здоровяк. Судя по его взгляду, он искренен.  
— Так вперёд, — голос звучит хрипло, срывается; моряк тем временем крякает, плотно притворяет тяжёлую дубовую дверь и идёт к кровати. — Твои друзья за дверью?  
— Ага, — грубые руки, задубевшие не хуже корабельных досок, скользят по ногам — от лодыжек к бёдрам, выше, и жар в крови и в паху становится настолько мучительным, что Гамлет коротко стонет от нетерпения.  
— Хорошо, — он снова облизывает губы, приподнимает бёдра, раскрываясь сильнее, смотрит, как моряк начинает поспешно расшнуровывать свою одежду. — Пусть войдут… за тобой… по одному.  
Моряк бросает быстрый взгляд на Горацио. Тот, кажется, кивает — он всегда в таких случаях молча и коротко кивает. Одному Господу ведомо, каково всем этим людям под его взглядом — но, кажется, они не против.  
А с чего бы им оставаться недовольными?..  
— Уже, — резковато от нестерпимого желания говорит Гамлет, когда мозолистые пальцы скользят между ягодиц и ощущение скользкого масла вызывает у моряка новое довольное кряканье. — Можешь не готовить.

Потолочные балки. Пляски теней от свечного огня. Лицо Горацио — изредка, когда голова запрокидывается особенно сильно.  
Сладостная боль в нижней половине тела, разливающаяся в крови и проникающая в мозг, словно яд Эдемского змия.  
Моряки, что пришли к нему сегодня, схожи с большинством простолюдинов — крепкие тела, грубоватые ласки, изредка срывающиеся с губ слова, солёные, как морской ветер. Они вбиваются в его тело резко, глубоко и часто, сильные пальцы сжимают до боли — завтра на коже проступят синяки, словно иссиня-чёрные пятна чернил на белой бумаге. Порой Гамлет любит нажать на один из таких синяков пальцами, вызывая тень испытанной боли.  
Ласки простого люда — грубые и искренние — ему куда приятнее ласк тех, кто ближе к нему по рождению. Если подумать, то и Горацио, его лучший друг и вернейший возлюбленный, незнатного рода, несмотря на всю свою учёность, — но пусть у него всегда было пусто в карманах, сердце его из золота. Сердца бедняков куда чище и драгоценнее сердец тех, кто с детства приучен к лести и вранью.  
Гамлет стонет в голос — от боли, от сладкой муки, от чужой плоти, безжалостно вбивающейся внутрь. Сильнее вжимается затылком то ли в простыню, то ли в колени или живот Горацио, и тот, наклонившись, покрывает быстрыми лёгкими касаниями губ его лицо, запечатывает долгим поцелуем рот, глуша новый стон. Всё как всегда, Горацио, друг мой, что бы я делал без тебя…  
Без Горацио было бы так, как уже случалось несколько раз. Когда Гамлет забывал себя — и потом уходил с трудом, на подламывающихся, едва удерживающих вес тела ногах.  
Его не щадят, как он и просил. В ночи, подобные нынешней, он любит именно так — забыться, отрешиться, полностью отдать своё тело в чужую власть, на растерзание и осквернение чужой жаждущей плоти. Жар похоти, которому он позволяет себе поддаться, приглушает иной жар — мыслей и сомнений, и понимания, что он должен сделать, что рок неотвратим, даже если претит всему его естеству, но он должен, обязан, и нет иного пути…  
В Виттенберге было иначе. Там услады тела были лишь юношеской забавой — и казались невинны, пусть и греховны. Тогда был ещё жив отец, тогда не за что было ненавидеть мать, тогда он не знал всего, что знает теперь…  
Чужая плоть вонзается в истерзанное, горящее болью и похотью нутро, заставляя стонать при каждом толчке. Мозолистые руки жадно лапают тело, гладят, мнут, оставляя синяки. Гамлет сжимает зубы — он всегда пытается сдерживать стоны, когда отдаётся кому-то, кроме Горацио, — но лежать молча всё равно не получается.  
Целуют его случайные любовники редко. Возможно, хотят лишь пользовать тело (всё же поцелуй — это больше проявление любви), а возможно, не решаются под взглядом Горацио. Тот хотел бы быть единственным не только в сердце, но и в постели, Гамлет это знает, — и ему должно быть приятно, что хотя бы поцелуи принадлежат обычно только ему.  
Снова течёт внутрь чужое горячее семя, стекает липкой влагой по ногам. Снова хлопает дверь.  
Ещё кто-то?..  
Нет. Всё.  
И хорошо. Горацио, конечно, проследил бы, чтобы он не забылся слишком сильно, но всё же хорошо, что не придётся выдержать ещё одного незнакомца. На сегодня… на сегодня хватит.  
Интересно, портовые шлюхи, к которым привычны эти моряки, думают так же? Сжигает ли их похоть — или же они просто зарабатывают на жизнь, чем умеют?  
— Всё?.. — на всякий случай уточняет Гамлет. Голос срывается, комната качается перед глазами, будто они и впрямь в корабельной каюте.  
— Всё, — мягко отвечает Горацио. Выпускает его, сдвигается, полуложится рядом и, взяв лицо в ладони, начинает бережно сцеловывать выступившие капли пота и редкие слезинки. В первый раз он, помнится, хотел отереть пот платком — и это был единственный случай, когда Гамлет отбросил его руку.  
Платок. О, как любит отирать ему платком пот мать — своим тончайшим шёлковым платком, обшитым драгоценными кружевами! Порой Гамлету кажется, что она готова делать это даже тогда, когда на деле его кожа суха, как бумага.  
Надушенный платок матери. Нежный запах её духов — от платка, одежды, в покоях… она любит касаться сына своим платком, любит целовать, любит беседовать с ним наедине в своей опочивальне…  
Когда-то он тоже это любил. Когда-то мать казалась ему прекраснейшей и благороднейшей из женщин.  
Сколь многое изменилось за столь краткое время…  
Горацио придвигается ближе — и прежде, чем успевает поспешно отодвинуться, Гамлет ощущает бедром твёрдую выпуклость его гульфика.  
— Хочешь?..  
Гамлет знает: сейчас в его голосе и взгляде мольба. Друг ещё ни разу ему не отказал, ни разу не отвернулся — и всё же порой он боится вызвать у Горацио такое же отвращение, какое начала вызывать у него мать.  
Горацио касается ладонью его щеки. Гладит, очерчивает большим пальцем контур губ.  
— Да. Если ты хочешь.  
— Всегда, — отвечает Гамлет и, вскинув руки ему на шею, сцепляет на затылке. — С тобой — всегда.  
Горацио тянет вверх его рубашку, чуть медлит, и Гамлет кивает. Он не любит раздеваться полностью со случайными любовниками — но не с ним, своим другом.  
Жестковатая ладонь Горацио скользит по животу, по бедру. Там должны быть подсохшие потёки семени, своего и чужого… он всегда отказывается, когда кто-то, кроме Горацио, предлагает его поласкать, выдержать многих легче, если не спустил сам, — но один раз он сегодня излился непроизвольно…  
Сколько их было?.. Четверо? Пятеро?  
Сейчас в крови снова жар — но сейчас с ним только Горацио, и похоть смешана пополам с любовью.  
— Порой я задаюсь вопросом, как тебе не противно… не противен… я, — негромко произносит Гамлет, когда Горацио, сбросив собственную одежду, подхватывает его под колени.  
— Никогда, — крепкий поцелуй в губы — словно клятва. — Никогда не будешь, мой милый принц, мой Гамлет. Ты знаешь.  
— Только ты, — жестковатые чёрные волосы Горацио скользят между пальцев. — В сердце — только ты. В сердце сердца. Всегда.  
Хочется пообещать: однажды всё изменится. Однажды я перестану отдаваться другим мужчинам, кроме тебя, — и ты всецело завладеешь не только моим сердцем, но и моим телом.  
Но как пообещать то, что можешь не исполнить?..  
— И ты, — откликается Горацио и медленно толкается вперёд.  
Гамлет крепче обхватывает его плечи и тянет к себе.  
Жгучее желание, которое он вынужден утолять с другими, утихло, и сейчас его полнит жажда не столько страсти, сколько любви.  
Сейчас с ним только Горацио.  
В сердце сердца.  
Всегда.


End file.
